Bird feeders are typically configured to allow birds to freely access bird seed, such as sunflower seeds or other seed blends or mixes, contained by the feeders. For example, a typical bird feeder includes a feeder compartment which houses the seed and makes the seed available to birds through an opening or port formed within the feeder compartment. Once filled with bird seed, the bird seed feeder can be hung from a support for ease of access by one or more birds.